Crecemos Juntos
by Bojik Ivanov
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado? Si Stanley hubiera estado un mes con su hermano antes del accidente e hubiera ido a buscar a Fiddleford ayudándolo a evitar la locura. Si la historia de Dipper y Mabel siguiera su curso pero tuvieran a ademas a su tío Fiddleford. ¿Todo hubiera sido diferente? Tal vez todo no, pero si algunas cosas. StanleyxFiddleford (30 años juntos)
1. Creciendo Juntos

**Juntos crecemos**

Fiddleford lo había decidido, prefería olvidar esa máquina infernal que le seguía en sus sueños, en cada momento que le tocaba vivir desde hace ya varias semanas, pero olvidarla implicaba olvidar todo, olvidar sus venturas explorando el pueblo, las múltiples criaturas que habitaban ahí, olvidar a los gemelos…olvidar a quien había amado, pero ellos ya no quería saber nada de su persona, así que lo había decidido.

Entre su pequeña habitación rentada después de ser echado de la cabaña que compartía con sus empleadores y amigos, aún tenía sus artículos en varias cajas marcadas, pero se había dado el tiempo para construir lo que yacía en la mesa a sus costado al alcance de su mano, simulando una pistola pero con bombillas alargada en vez de un cañón, estaba listo para olvidar o al menos hacer la primera prueba. Según el invento lo primero que debe hacer es decir lo que desea olvidar y disparar.

-Mi nombre es Fiddleford Hadron McGucket y quiero no haber visto los que vi-llevo su mano a su cabello, recordado la desesperación que sentía, deseando verdaderamente olvidar -durante el año que paso, trabaje como asistente de un investigador forastero, catalogo sus descubrimientos sobre Gravity Falls en una serie de diarios, lo ayude a construir una máquina que él creía que tenía el potencial de beneficiar a la humanidad pero algo salió mal-trato de mantener la compostura, pero quería ponerse a llorar, recordaba la car de decepción de los gemelos uno se sentía herido y otro solo lo miraba con odio.

-Y decidí abandonar el proyecto, pero no dormía en las noches- sentía que la desesperación le ganaba sus manos temblaban sin control-atormentado por lo que había hecho, sospecho que invente una máquina que puede borrar permanentemente la memoria de una persona- tomo su invento, marcando letra por letra lo que deseaba olvidad- aun tenia anotado lo que quería olvidar, por si las dudas para recordar lo que estaba haciendo-prueba número uno. Fiddleford- sintió su cienes caliente y luego solo vio oscuridad acompañado de un grito que decía su nombre una y otra vez.

Un llamado lo despertó – Fiddleford despierta- sintió la luz darle a sus ojos una punzada de dolor. Se encontró con ese rostro que tantas veces había visto, sus rasgos toscos y varoniles, acompañado de un rostro con vello que lo hacía ver más rudo.

\- Stanley- susurro mientras trataba de incorporarse, sentía una punzada de dolor en su cabeza específicamente en su cienes-¿Q...uee paa aso?- trato de pronunciar pero la voz salía entre cortada como si su cerebro no pudiera coordinar su boca.

\- Ford descansa- pronuncio el más alto mientras trataba de empujarlo a lo que parecía una colchoneta, le dio tiempo para ver a su alrededor, era la cabaña pero…diferente

El techo se había caído en varias partes, una de las paredes que llevaba al laboratorio se había destruido completamente aunque las escaleras habían sido tapada con una lona, se encontraba en un claro de en medio de la casa, donde lo sostenía un pequeño colchón y una pequeña manta, mientras todo a su alrededor se encontraba en completo desorden

-que sucedió-

Se arrodillo mientras tomaba sus manos atrayendo el pequeño cuerpo hacia él-Lo que temíamos- esas palabras congelaron mientras muchas imágenes se colaban en su mente el más bajo recordaba lo que había intentado borrar, mientras se aferraba al cuerpo más grande que él, lo que habían temido tanto había sucedido. Habían perdido a Stanford. Y se dio cuenta que solo se tenían uno al otro.

 **/*/Continuara/*/**

Espero que les guste, me encanta esta pareja, ya tenía ganas de escribir un fic sobre ellos, en especial, ya que no hay muchos fics de esta pareja en español.

Este capítulo es corto porque es la introducción, de aquí en más serán más largos

El cambio de personalidad en mis personajes originales se debe a que una cosa es lo profesional y la verdadera personalidad. (O la que me gusta imaginar)

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Este es el link de mi blog.

En este encontraran Desde juegos, mangas, Doujinshi de temática Yaoi.

Algunas traducciones mías y recopilación de otras páginas.

 **bojik - ivanov . blogspot . com**


	2. Con niños en casa

**Con niños en casa**

-Aquí la cabaña del misterio- había timbrado un poco el teléfono pero ninguno de los dos lo había escuchado hasta que el cuarto repique llamo la atención del más bajo-Habla Fiddleford en que pudo ayudarlo-

-Hola soy Malthew, hablaba para ver si aún sigue en pie el que recibir a los gemelos- la vos masculina que se escuchó.

-Claro que sí, seria genial tener a los gemelos este verano- volteo en busca de Stan pero no se veía por ningún lado cercano, probablemente estaba con algunos clientes.-Ya tenemos la habitación para preparada, decidimos acondicionar el desván, es iluminado y adornar como que ellos quieran- No podía dejar de sonreír, al pensar en los pequeños que llegarían.

-Muchas gracias, Dipper y Mabel necesitan aire fresco y que mejor que Gravity Fallas para estar en contacto con la naturaleza- hablaba él. Se despidieron mientras el anciano sonreía.

Estaba feliz, de nuevo tendrían niños correteando por la casa, el ultimo niño que jugó por ahí fue Soos que ya era demasiado mayor, aunque aún correteaba como un niño. Aunque se incorporaría al trabajo en la cabaña durante las vacaciones, regresando de la universidad. Llegaría si sus cálculos no le fallaban el día de mañana.

Tomo una de las fotos, que tenía cerca del teléfono de la cocina, era un joven y regordete Soos junto con su abuela, Stan y Fiddle, en frente de un gran edificio mientras, el pequeño sostenía un reconocimiento en edición y programación que le habían dado en la escuela. Aunque lo gracioso era que estaba al revés, podía ser inteligente pero era realmente muy distraído y aun con mente de niño.

Atreves de la ventana lo vio, Stan despedía a los turistas. Saco un par de botellas del refrigerador y se encomio al sofá martillo, escucho la puerta principal abrirse. –Esas billeteras andantes- logro escuchar.

-Bienvenido de nuevo, ¿Cómo te fue con el último grupo?-pregunto mientras se sentaba en el cráneo que se encontraba aun lado de su sillón favorito.

-Excelente esos tontos no sabían en que gastar su dinero – decía mientras se quitaba su saco y lo ponía en el perchero, dejando ver su abultado vientre, los años habían dejado su marca no solo en las arrugas que adornada sus rostro y su cabello plateado.

Con un tono poco convincente-Stan, no te burles de ellos-decía con una sonrisa, mientras le hacía señas para que se siente en el sillón. Al tenerlo en la posición adecuada, se levantó e inicio a hacerle un masaje en los hombros.

Dejo salir un gemido de satisfacción, amaba esas manos pequeñas que le recorrían- Son tontos al caes en la estafa- decía entre suspiros ante los relajantes movimientos.

Negó con su cabeza, no tenía caso discutir-Recuerda que los niños estarán aquí en unos días- dijo, mientras se separaba para darle su botella de jugo.-Debemos tener todo listo- decía mientras se colocaba en un brazo del sillón a un lado del más alto.

Así pasaron los días recibieron a Soos de visita y como todos los años, les ayudaría con el mantenimiento de la cabaña. Faltaba dos día para recibir a los niños y todo estaba listo, salvo por un pequeño inconveniente.

-Presentare alguno de mis inventos, recibe a los niños- el otro solo ponía mala cara, no quería tener a su Nerd lejos de él de nuevo.-Vamos Stan, solo son cinco días, volveré antes de que te des cuenta- toco la mejilla a medio rasurada del más alto. Estaban fuera de la cabaña, listos a despedirse, la maleta había sido guardad en el auto. Dándole un beso en la mejilla se encamino al lado del conductor para tomar camino, sintió un tirón en su hombro y un corto beso en los labios.

Recibir a los niños había ido mejor de lo que esperaban, Dipper apenas se estaba acostumbrado a la dinámica de la cabaña, trabajar en la cabaña y el descanso que pueden tener en un área del bosque. Mabel se había acostumbrado más a las actividades aunque podía ver porque quería estar en l tienda, la pequeña niña quería conseguir un novio tener un romance de verano. Había notado que los niños algo misteriosos, pero era agradables ver que se estaban acostumbrando al ritmo.

Apartando su atención de los niños, había notado que últimamente los clientes no eran tan numerosos en otros vernos, necesitaba una nueva atracción y más letrero, eso era más letreros.

Decidió tomar una bebida más, no debía pero quería aprovechar que nerd o se encontrara contando sus bebidas. Fue mala idea le dolía el estómago, ahora entendía porque no debía beber más de una y mucho menos cuatro como en esta esa ocasión.

-Bueno, bueno alguien debe poner estos carteles en las zonas feas del bosque- decía mientras cargaba los letreros sencillos y baratos, le daría la sorpresa a Fiddleford con un gran número de clientes y con los niños trabajadores. Aunque siempre se estaban negando al trabajo.

-Menos yo- menciono Soos, quería darse una palmada en la frente, Soos siempre hacia de las suyas tan distraído. Medio golpeteando la pared para reparar parte de la pared que últimamente se estaba moviendo.

Viéndolo fijamente-nadie te lo pidió Soos-

-Lo sé pero quería mencionarlo- siempre el grandulón con su sonrisa de tonto llena de chocolate, después de las sospechas de Dipper lo mando al bosque mientras Mabel se quedaba ayudando en la tienda, se encamino a su oficina, le haría una llamada al Nerd ya casi seria su llegada.

Había sido un día agotador había tenido que mostrar evidencia de su trayectoria en la construcción de máquinas portátiles, al menos nadie había mencionado sus máquinas de la venganza; cuando estaba deprimido tendía a construir maquinas gigantes que destruían algunas casas. Al parecer tendría que retrasar su llegada a la cabaña, debía presentar su nuevo invento.

Cuando sintió que lo llamaban, por su pequeño celular, lo había construido como una alternativa de comunicación como su computadora pero más avanzado. Nos distaba mucho de lo que muchas compañías telefónicas ofrecían, pero el suyo, brindaba una red de comunicación que no necesitaba antenas para el servicio, salvo la única que tenía en la cabaña.

-Stan, ¿Cómo estás?-estaba feliz de escucharlo, toco su mejilla sintiendo su barba un poco larga, se había decidido a no rasurarse, le gustaba como e quedaba.

-Todo bien Nerd, los niños trabajan en la cabaña y Soos como siempre le da mantenimiento-se escuchaba divertido.-Estoy planeando el fin de semana familiar y necesito saber a qué hora recogerte, se extraña tu presencia por aquí- se escuchaba ansioso, como siempre que estaba lejos, se preocupaba por que regresara lo antes posible.

-Ese es el problema- logro escuchar un sobre salto en el otro.-No creo poder regresar antes del inicio de temporada de pesca, dentro de 4 días más- espero que el otro le contestara.-lo que sucede es que estaré asesorando uno de los proyectos de comunicación de la ciudad-siguió esperando pero el otro no contestaba.-Es bueno, podremos ampliar la cabaña si quieres, tendremos más dinero para…-

-No necesitamos dinero- la voz seria de Stan fue la que le interrumpió.-Yo puedo conseguir más, regresa para el ya sabes qué…- la voz seria le hiso helar la sangre.

-Vamos Stan no tienes que ponerte así sé que es difícil que no esté ahí por ya sabes qué pero conseguí una de las piezas y puede que consiga más en esas industrias-no escucho respuesta –Anda Stan-

Escucho un suspiro-Está bien, solo ten cuidado- después de todo, en lo han estado trabajando hace 30 años y estaba cerca.

-Claro-Stan siempre era más suave, cuando se trataba de su familia.-Recuerda ser suave con los niños Stan-

-Sí, sí, solo no te tardes tanto- se escuchó movimiento, al parecer lo estaba ignorando-entonces creo que deberé idear algo diferente este fin de semana-sonaba malicioso, sabía que no debía dejar a Stan solo mucho tiempo, porque se metía en problemas, pero no tenia opción

-Por favor solo, que no sea ilegal-y no recibió respuesta, sería una semana larga, solo debía esperar la llamada de Soos para sacarlo de la cárcel.

Los vio entrar a la casa realmente abatidos, llenos de hojas y por su cara de cansancio se habían caído en el bosque-¿Qué los arrollo un autobús o algo?-trato de hacer un broma al ver a los niños, pero ellos continuaban abatidos. Sabía que no fue idea de los niños venir a pasar el verano, pero quería que fueran felices.

Recordó las palabras de Fiddleford _. Recuerda ser suave con los niños Stan_ , podía ver en su mente la cara pequeña de desaprobación si vea a los niños infelices, voltio a ver su dinero –Hey, les cuento algo- toco el dinero nervioso-por accidente compre mercancía de más…entonces…he…no quieren tomar algo, de la tienda, ya saben cómo regalo-

La pequeña sonrisa de Mabel fue un grato regalo-¿Enserio?- mientras juntaba sus manos emocionada.

Cursándose de brazos-¿Cuál es la trampa?- pregunto el pequeño Dipper

Trato de sonar indiferente, los niños debían ver que ante todo era desinteresado en ellos-la trampa, es que lo hagan rápido, antes que cambie de opinión- empezó a guardar el dinero.

Los niños exploraron la tienda-Que bueno así no me despeino- vio como Dipper tomaba una de las genéricas gorras, estaba bien por él.

-Yo me llevare-la niña giro como si estuviera bailando-Un garfio volador- No pudo evitar verla los ojos en blanco, esa niña era extraña, se volteó a ver con su sobrino.

-No preferirías, no sé, una muñeca?- pregunto intentando hacer que cambiara de opinión, había elegido un objeto que hace años que no usaba pero no era un juguete.

Pero vio como lanzaba el garfio a la viga y como hábilmente Mabel se dejaba llevar como una experta. -Un garfio volador- grito feliz.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.-Como gustes- la niña tenía talento.

Era grato escuchar los movimientos de más personas en la casa, hasta que sintió romperse la ventana del desván acompañado de risas. Los niños tendrían que dormir sin vidrio esa noche, dejo vagar su mente, mientras seguía avanzando al interior de la tienda, era oscuro y a diferencia de los niños, él debía seguir trabajando. Marco la combinación de la máquina y se abrió, miro alrededor antes de cerrar, nadie debía saberlo.

Vio enfrente de él la construcción que trataban de hacer, aún faltaba mucho, pero al parecer Fiddleford estaba poco a poco recordando, si seguía así, la terminarían sin ayuda de los diarios.

Vio la foto sobe la repisa, él y Fiddleford más jóvenes abrazados sobre el pasto completamente dormidos, cortesía de su hermano, días así los extrañaba más. Le hacían falta.

Pero ambos regresarían uno antes que el otro.

 **/*/Continuara/*/**

Espero que les guste, me encanta esta pareja, ya tenía ganas de escribir un fic sobre ellos, en especial, ya que no hay muchos fics de esta pareja en español.

Como prometí el capítulo es un poco más largo y como ven se estará retomando la serie pero se le agregara la interacción de esta pareja, como también se irán alternando recuerdos y algunos capítulos futuros de cuando eran jóvenes.

El cambio de personalidad en mis personajes originales se debe a que una cosa es lo profesional y la verdadera personalidad. (O la que me gusta imaginar)

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Este es el link de mi blog.

En este encontraran Desde juegos, mangas, Doujinshi de temática Yaoi.

Algunas traducciones mías y recopilación de otras páginas.

 **bojik - ivanov . blogspot . com**


	3. Y Nueva personas ayudando

**Y Nueva personas ayudando**

Sintió el repique del teléfono que se encontraba en su mesita de noche, después de un arduo día su cuerpo y su mente le decía que colgara y volviera a dormir, pero recordó que sólo con tres personas sonaba ese timbre, así que perezosamente se levantó de la suave almohada de hotel, para ver la pantalla de su teléfono iluminada con la imagen Soos comiendo pizza, foto tomada el año pasado en la fiesta de pizza organizada por Stan para atraer más clientes.

— ¿Que sucede Soos?—aun con su tono adormilado tratando de incorporarse a una posición más cómoda en la cama.

Se escuchó la voz tranquila de Soos del otro lado—Señor McGucket, el señor Pines está en la cárcel de nuevo— informo, el mayor no pudo evitar llevar su mano a sus frente, siempre sucedían esas cosas cuando no estaba.

Era algo no cotidiano, pero siempre posible cuando se descuidaba, pero que se podía hacer—Deja que se quede la noche ahí, en la mañana tomas el dinero de emergencia para estos casos y lo sacas, gracias Soos— estaba por despedirse cuando recibió la información adicional.

—Los niños están con él—informo ahora un poco inquieto.

—¿QUE?—no pudo evitar alarmarse, era peligroso que los niños estuvieran ahí—Toma el dinero Soos, sácalos inmediatamente de ahí— eran esas cosas irresponsables que lo sacaban de quicio, debía hablar seriamente con Stan a su regreso. Decidió colgar el teléfono, al menos sabía que Soos los sacaría de la cárcel podía confiarle eso a él.

Decidió recostarse un rato más viendo al techo, aun no podía creer que habían pasado tantas cosas. Aun tenia borroso mucho de su pasado con el hermano de Stan pero sabía que debían regresarlo, debían reparar esa máquina. Aun tenia pesadillas sobre lo que podía pasar pero no podían rendirse era la única forma de regresarlo.

Desde el incidente donde Stanford había desaparecido habían intentado reconstruir no sólo sus vidas sino la máquina, había sido difícil, sólo Stanford tenia los planos y la mente de Fiddleford no era la misma del año pasado, gracias a Stanley había logrado recordar lo sucedido pero como debía ser la maquina era algo que se había perdido, sólo recordaba pocas cosas.

 _No sólo sus recuerdos eran un impedimento, las piezas eran difíciles de encontrar, Stanley había conseguido todo poco a poco y con el dinero de una investigación, pero era difícil, con lo que tenían aun entre ambos._

— _Stan—llamo el más bajo. — Stan necesitamos dinero, ya no hay comida en la nevera y sólo tengo 10 dólares, consigue algo de comer por favor—aun persistían los dolores de cabeza, pero estaban cada día mejor. Pero necesitaba ponerse a trabajar, le faltaba dinero y la casa no se mantendría sola, debían pagar la hipoteca._

 _Sintió los pasos de Stanley alejarse sentía dolor en su cabeza; como un hormigueo agudo, no sabía lo que hubiera pasado si usaba ese rayo más de una vez, probablemente se hubiera vuelto loco poco a poco, per podía recuperarse de uno sólo. Aun podía sentir su cienes calientes, al menos la maquia estaba guardada y bajo llave en el laboratorio._

 _Siento llegar a Stan estaba por bajar cuando escucho voces. Un pequeño grupo delo que parecían habitantes del pueblo._

— _Mi ojo—_

— _Le puedo asegurar que no es permanente—_

— _¡¿Pague 15 dólares para esto?!—_

Sintió el timbre de su celular, anunciando que era hora de levantarse tenía mucho que hacer.

Sabía que lo que había hecho no estaba nada bien, pero no era como si pensara usar los billetes que estaban haciendo, sólo era un pasatiempo, ahora tendría problemas con Fiddleford, más que nada por lo sucedido con los niños, también, debía conseguir un poco más de ayuda con la tienda y tenía una idea. Debía hacer una llamada.

Esperar a que llegar el hijo Maddie era aburrido, los niños habían salido con Soos a revisar un buzón raro. Vio llegar el auto y salir una mujer corriendo a abrazarlo—Buenos días— pronuncio con una gran sonrisa. –Es un gusto verte– pronunciaba mientras se separaban y veían bajar a un joven del automóvil. Vestido con pantalones cortos y una sudadera oscura, un joven malhumorado, el próximo empleado de la cabaña del misterio.

Con una sonrisa—ya conoces a mi pequeño Robbie Stacey Valentino—felizmente tomo a su hijo de los hombros para que se aproximara—Saluda Robbie a tu tío Stan—era una mujer feliz y animada, nadie creería que era la copropietaria de la funeraria del pueblo.

—Lo que sea— decía aun con su capucha.

Su nuevo empleado había llegado. Después de hacerle un rápido recorrido por la tienda se acordó su horario y paga, trabajaría atendiendo a los clientes en la tienda de regalos, trabajo cotidiano de Fiddleford, que le ayudaría a poder enfocarse en sus inventos.

Vio llegar a los niños junto con Soos –Empleados de la cabaña del misterio— llamo, para que se aproximaran, los niños agotados por sus travesías en el bosque, feliz Soos de ser llamado y un indiferente pero fastidiado Robbie, los niños miraron dudoso a este último. —He contratado a Robbie, fin de la charla todos a trabajar— señalo mientras se encaminaba a al interior de su oficina quería descansar, las carteras andantes y de quedar bacías no tardarían en llegar.

Había sido una semana pesada, pero estaba apunte terminar, haya logrado encontrar inversionistas interesados en el desarrollo de la computadora portátil holográfica, estaba casi lista pero para el desarrollo de una empresa necesitaba inversionistas que ya tenía. Había logrado encontrar trabajadores interesados y hasta había logrado vender la futura producción de estas, sólo debía terminar de armar todo. Y lo más importante, había logrado conseguir las piezas que le faltaban al comando central de la máquina.

Quería llamar a Stan pero probablemente estaría en la tienda con los niños, no quería importunarlo. Decidió descansar en uno de los sofás de la recepción del auditorio donde se llevaban a cabo las conferencias. Años y años invitándolo, había sido buena idea asistir, nuevamente después de 10 años.

En días así llenos de gente ansiosa de mostrar sus proyectos, nuevas ideas. Extrañaba a Stanford que siempre impulsado por su curiosidad por las anomalías estaba ansioso en aprender. Lo extrañaba, ante el pensamiento no pudo evitar sentir remordimiento.

Se despertó feliz, era el día McGucket volvía ese día, coincidía con el inicio de la temporada de pesca en el lago, era fantástico, podía planear algo con los niños y Soos para darle la bienvenida, sería un gran día. Ya tenía preparado el bote, Soos lo estaría arreglando para utilizarlos todos en familia. Con ropa cómoda confirmada por un bóxer holgado y una blusa de tirantes se encamino a la cocina, donde escuchaba las voces juguetonas de los niños.

Con periódico en mano, encontró a los menores en la cocina—Buenos días mocosos— saludo con una sonrisa— ¿Ya saben que día es hoy?—pegunto, tratando de animar las cosas.

Con su ropa habitual y con una revista, de esas que informaban de los hechos realmente triviales en el pequeño pueblo, llenas de más que nada propaganda inútil—Feliz aniversario— con una sonrisa respondió.

Vestida con uno de sus suéteres coloridos y con una sonrisa se impulsó en la silla para llamar la atención — ¡Mazel tov!— respondió con la alegría habitual.

—No, día de diversión familiar, genio— la leve molestia en su voz se escuchó mientras golpeaba levemente a la gorra de Dipper, puso con un movimiento rápido dejo el periódico mientras miraba dentro de la nevera, estaba casi vacía, debía hacer las compras antes de la llegada de su pareja—Hoy no trabajamos, para poder, no sé…— gurdo silencio mientras olía lo único que quedaba en la nevera, bueno la leche no olía mal— Compartir cosas— miro a los niños.

La vos dudosa de Dipper se escuchó, mientras trataba de acomodar su gorra—Tío Stan, ¿creses que será como el ultimo día de unión familiar?— realmente recordaba lo que había sucedido.

Había espesado el día con la propuesta de un día familiar, en el que explorarían el arte terminaron haciendo billetes falsos y la llegada de la policía no había ayudado, tal vez que Mabel lo hubiera gritado en la tienda donde compraron las pinturas no fue buena idea. Los escalofríos hicieron temblar a Mabel –Recuerdo el frio de esa cárcel— pronuncio, mientras su cara de preocupación se instalaba en ella.

Al ver las expresiones de sus sobrinos—De acuerdo no fui el mejor tutor de verano, pero les digo hoy vamos a divertirnos mucho en familia, ahora quien quiere vendarse los ojos y subir a mi auto? —Pregunto con una sonrisa.

Los niños sin procesa lo dicho celebraron, hasta que captaron la idea, empezaba otro día de unión familiar.

Ponerle la venda en los ojos y subirlos al auto, no fue el problema, lo que realmente se convirtió en un problema fue guardar silencio al ver llegar a Fiddleford montado en su auto, su Nerd acababa de llegar con una sonrisa sólo le hiso ademan de silencio lo subió en la parte trasera con los niños quienes lo notaron de inmediato.

— ¿Quién es?— preguntó Dipper mientras sentía como el auto comenzaba a moverse.

Las manos de Mabel no se quedaron quietas, las logro poner en la cara del para ellos desconocido. —Puedo ver con los dedos— decía mientras pasaba por la mejilla que tenía pocas arrugas y la abundante pero estilizada barba. Sintieron el tope y alcanzo a agarrar a ambos niños para que n se lastimaran.

Vio al otro con molestia—Stan, esto se mueve como una comadreja dentro de un saco— no pudo dejar salir su acento. Cio como se salían del camino

—TÍO MCGUCKET –gritaron los pequeños felices al reconocer la voz, de su tío, su padre les había hablado de él, de sus expresiones y de la relación que mantenía con su tío Stan.

Bajaron del auto cerca del lago Fiddleford ayudo a bajar a los pequeños del auto mientras Stan sacaba las cosas necesarias del maletero.

—Ya pueden quitarse eso niños— les dijo feliz la pareja de su tío. Los niños vieron ante ellos un gran lago rodeado de montañas con una cascada a lo lejos, todo lleno de vegetación.

—Es temporada de pesca— escucharon de su tío Stan quien traía varias cañas de pescar una caja de señuelos. Los niños se veían dudosos –vamos va a ser genial— pronuncio, los más pequeños voltearon a ver a su otro tío, quien con un pequeña sonrisa les hacía ademan de que aceptara. Los niños suspiraron –Sé que puede animarlos sombreros personalizados— decía mientras les ponía pequeños sombreros de pesca con sus nombres medio cocidos. —Estaremos los cuatro en un bote por diez horas— decía feliz.

Una mano se posó sobre el hombro de Stan era su pareja quien les sonreía a él y a los niños— Recuerda que seremos Seis Stan, los niños, tú, yo, Soos y Rangers* por lo que le pedí a Soos que preparara el bote— vio la cara de duda en los niños—vamos—

Los niños corrieron rápido hacia el pequeño muelle ya con sus chalecos salvavidas puestos, mientras los mayores cargaban las cosas. –No me dijiste que iríamos en el bote—pronuncio Stan algo serio.

—Stan pasaremos un gran día en familia, y lo veras— mirando alrededor antes de acercarse y darle un beso rápido en la mejilla. —Ya lo veras. Mientras seguían caminando vio a su hijo cerca de su cabaña— Rangers, ¿estás listo?— llamo y pregunto en cuanto vio a su hijo, con su traje de guarda bosques.

—No podré ir papá—dijo mientras ocultaba su mirada con la gorra—está casi todo el pueblo aquí debo atender y cuidar el lago— pronuncio, sonando abatido.

—No te preocupes Rangers ya habrá otra ocasión, de todos modos te veremos por aquí— dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa a su hijo, se despidieron y encontraron a Soos y a los niños ya en el bote.

Cuando Dipper vio llegar a los malleros llamo entusiasmado –Leven anclas— Soos Feliz levanto el bloque de cemento que los detenía—Icen la bandera— Mabel desenrollo la toalla de emergencia.

Sería un gran día para convivir en familia.

 **/*/Continuara/*/**

*Ralamente no sé y no encontré como se llama el hijo de Fiddleford, así que le pues como lo he escuchado en los fics en ingles Rangers (guardabosques)

Espero que les guste, me encanta esta pareja, ya tenía ganas de escribir un fic sobre ellos, en especial, ya que no hay muchos fics de esta pareja en español.

Como prometí el capítulo es un poco más largo y como ven se estará retomando la serie pero se le agregara la interacción de esta pareja, como también se irán alternando recuerdos y algunos capítulos futuros de cuando eran jóvenes.

Como ya se estrenó el capítulo donde se cuenta un poco el pasado el los hermanos Stan se ira retomando estos recuerdos pero alterándolos para el desarrollo de la historia.

El cambio de personalidad en mis personajes originales se debe a que una cosa es lo profesional y la verdadera personalidad. (O la que me gusta imaginar)

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Este es el link de mi blog.

En este encontraran Desde juegos, mangas, Doujinshi de temática Yaoi.

Algunas traducciones mías y recopilación de otras páginas.

 **bojik — ivanov . blogspot . com**


End file.
